Christmas Joy
by Dani Meows
Summary: It was his best friend’s present that drove him mad. He loved her, she didn't know it yet, but surely she deserved a better present than a book. A book didn't say I love you please be my girlfriend.
1. All I want for Christmas is you

Author Notes: This is a seventh year that uses canon up to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, however it does not contain any canon information from the Half Blood Prince.

Thank you to my beta reader: Cheerio Chum Chum!

Christmas Joy: Chapter One: All I want for Christmas is You.

It was the Christmas season, and most everyone was in a jovial mood in Hogsmeade. Why shouldn't they be? Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, had defeated You-Know-Who a few weeks earlier and was now walking though Hogsmeade. He noticed, that many people weren't there that used to be, and his mind couldn't help but dwell on the death toll. So many wizards died fighting in the streets of Hogsmeade, where the final battle had taken place.

Most of the losses were death eaters, but, try as they might, some of the fallen wizards had been allies. Harry fought not to let the many deaths chipaway at him, it wasn't his fault he reminded himself.

Harry sighed as every passer-by wanted to shake his hand and touch him. Finally, once they were done with the "Mr. Potter. It's such an honor" and "Can I have your autograph?", he was able to escape. At least Tonks was with him, since a few of Voldemort's followers might still be alive. It was she who'd finally dispersed the crowd, much to his joy and their annoyance.

He picked up Ron's present first, more junk food than the redhead would know what to do with; for Luna he chose a little mythical statuette that he thought she would like, Ginny got chocolates the same as Ron, Neville Longbottom got a book on Herbology, and on it went.

It was his best friend's present that drove him mad. He loved her, she didn't know it yet, but surely she deserved a better present than a book. Although books were her favorite thing, there wasn't much romance in getting her book. A book didn't say I love you and I've loved you for years, please be my girlfriend.

His mind ran through possibly romantic ideas before discarding them:

Perfume? No. Hermione hated the stuff. Although she did smell like vanilla a lot of the time.

Flowers? She would like them but they wouldn't last long enough and weren't romantic enough of a gift.

He felt frustrated enough to bash his head on a wall, but contented himself with a sigh.

Jewelry? Hermione rarely wore anything like that, although she did seem taken with one ring that was in his parent's vaults; but as it was a wedding ring that had been passed down to the oldest Potter heir for generations, he couldn't give it to her.

Poetry? No, if he wrote her poetry she'd be taken with fear, and would probably end up laughing at him.

Why did girls have to be so confusing? Why did love have to make the usual gifts so unromantic and why couldn't he just tell her that he loved her? Why did he have to take Luna's advice? Why was he getting advice on girls from Luna of all people?

"Yes. I like this girl a lot and I want to get her something romantic, but I don't think she'd enjoy any of the things I came up with." he said, his voice a bit nervous.

Tonks was silent for a while thinking through it, finally she whispered, "I have the perfect idea."

She then proceeded to whisper a nice plan to one Harry Potter, but let's leave them for a while and join Miss Hermione Granger.

'I wish I was inside reading anything at this moment.' she muttered. It was cold outside in Hogsmeade and she was not all that fond of shopping. Mentally she checked off names. I've got everyone's gift but Harry's, what should I get him?

She ignored the mental voice that cried, Yourself, naked in his bed with a note that says I fancy you and have for years. Although that would be what it would take for him to notice.

For a few years now she'd thought that he liked her as much as she liked him but he'd never said a word. She'd watched him date Ginny for a while and she'd cringed all the while. She had fought the jealous urge to hex her red-haired friend into oblivion.

That relationship had ended before the war was over when Ginny had realized that she didn't love Harry in a romantic way,and was caught by Harry kissing Neville. Harry had been hurt at first until he realized that he didn't love Ginny like that either. And he'd wished them well. They really did make a cute couple and they were quite happy together. It sometimes made her jealous, but so did watching Ron and Luna go all googly-eyed at each other. She wanted a realationship like that too. She wanted someone who loved her and who she loved in return. She was tired of being single and alone. The war was over it was time for her and Harry's life to begin. She was so certain that he loved her and she prayed earnestly that she wasn't wrong.

Browsing through every store, and denying every gift as being the perfect gift, she soon

gave up hope, and decided to browse the second hand book shop. She walked through the familiar door and begian to browse through old books. She loved the musty smell of the shop it smelled like a library reassuring and calm. She walked through looking at whatever volume caught her eye.

Displayed in the back was a book that caused Hermione's whole face to light up in wonder it was the perfect back. Charms A Guide by Lilly Evans. Harry would love it! She practically sprinted to the front of the store with it clutched possessively in her hands. She knew that while many people talked to Harry about James Potter, very few people talked about Lily beyond telling him that he had his mother's eyes. She wondered if Harry even knew that Lily had written a book? She could find out on Christmas.

The streets of Hogsmeade were quiet now; she walked past the Three Broomsticks, the windows dark and candles unlit, to mourn the death of Madame Rosemerta. It always reminded Hermione of the war and of the final battle.

Shaking herself, she moved on; it was not the time to think of the last battle now, it was time to think about Christmas and life moving on. What was it Harry had said during his speech after the battle? Something about death being the next great adventure?

She allowed her mind to flash back. The battle was over. So many people were dead and so many people were asking for Harry to give a speech. He was weary. His vivid green eyes were tired. But he stood up and addressed the crowd. "Tom Riddle the man who became Voldemort is dead. Victory is here but victory came at a heavy cost. Many of us lost many people to that man and his horrid followers, and the only words I have of comfort came from our headmaster, Dumbledore. My first year when I prevented Riddle's spirit from getting the sorcerer's stone he said, that death was the next great adventure. In my third year when I was surrounded by dementers and thought I saw my father rescuing me he comforted me by saying that those we love never truly leave us. Remember that. Remember those who have fallen. Remember those that you love." The audience cheered. And Harry stepped back down.

Christmas Eve came and went. Ron was so busy hanging out with Luna that it left Harry and Hermione to their own devices. They spent it in the common room, by the fire, pretending to read books while being lost in their own thoughts.

Finally, Harry opened his mouth and spoke, "Hermione I was- that is, Hermione your present won't be ready until tomorrow night, and I had to keep at Grimauld Place, so at 7:00 tomorrow will you go there with me to see your present?" He stammered his way through it.

"Sure Harry, I'll wait to give you your present until tomorrow night. But do we have permission to go to Grimauld Place?" Hermione said, wondering why on earth he'd be so nervous.

"I got permission from the Headmistress." He said. It had not taken too much persuading for Headmistress McGonagall to grant him permission, although it had felt strange not see Professor Dumbledore sitting at the desk with his shining blue eyes.

He could still see in his mind the headmaster taking the killing curse for him in the final battle, allowing Harry to kill Voldemort, although even now Harry was unsure of what happened. He only remembered the grief and sorrow he'd felt, and how Fawkes sang brightly into the night. Then there was a flash, and it was like the strength of his emotion was too much for the bond he and Voldemort shared, and then the Dark Lord had died.

Sadness was in his eyes now, and he felt Hermione put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. Both of them were trying to learn not to mourn the dead, but to move on.

Christmas Day went by in a blur of presents, laughter, and of course a very nervous Harry who barely looked at Hermione all day. It was close to seven o'clock and Hermione was bursting with curiosity. What had he got her?

They were sent though the floo to Grimauld Place, and Hermione was struck at once by how different Grimauld Place looked; it was bright, cheerful and roomy. The portrait of Mrs. Black was gone; in its place was a portrait of her, Ron, and Harry that had been painted earlier that year.

Her portrait waved merrily with a smile, and Harry and Ron both gave her cheeky grins; she smiled back at all of them

"It looks so cheerful in here now." She said.

"Dobby was a big help getting everything clean. Though I'm not sure what to do about his wish to serve me." He smiled and laughed uncomfortably.

"You'd be a decent master for Dobby, if he was to be bound again."

Harry brushed her compliment aside and grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go see your present."

Besides that it would surprise no one, if Dobby left Hogwarts to serve Harry Potter, most people assumed the elf was his anyways, the way the elf idolized Harry. Everyone probably assumed that would happen anyways. She'd given up SPEW when she'd realized that most house elves weren't interested in being free although she did intend to campaign for the better treatment of house elves by their masters.

Her mind left the subject of the house elf rights to see where they were heading.

They walked up the stairs, and headed down the hall;at the doorway to the library, they stopped. His warm hands covered her eyes, as he led her into the room. She was wondering what book he'd gotten her or had he perhaps gotten her something else.

As he uncovered her eyes, she let out a startled gasp.The library practically tripled in size! The walls were an elegant hard wood, but Hermione's eyes were on the books themselves. The library was almost as big as Hogwarts; she walked through the room, exclaiming at titles occasionally.

Harry was smiling widely; she loved his Christmas present to her after all.

"Harry, it's wonderful! But how did you get them all?"She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I had help. A lot of them belonged to Sirius--those were scanned by Tonks and Remus for anything dangerous. The rest I ordered from Flourish and Blotts, which brings me to the rest of your present." He handed her a card but she just stared at him slack jawed.

"You mean this library is mine?"

_Of course it is. I like to read occasionally, but I don't love them like you do. There is even a reusable portkey for you to take you straight to the library, although the headmistress would like it if you notified her before going while school is in session." Harry smiled at her and then pointed back to his card._

Her hands were shaking as she opened it up and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've loved you for the longest time but I've been scared to admit it to you, who've always been by my side. I was afraid of putting an even bigger target on you than you were already wearing. Knowing that I'd be unable to bear it if something were to happen to you, and fearing that even if you went untargeted that I would ruin our friendship._

_It took a dream, in which I was berated by my mother for being foolish, for me to realize that I need you in my life as more than just my friend. You are my light, my hope, and hopefully you'll be my love._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Her cries and trembles increased as she read it. That by the end it was hard to read due to all the tears that were in her eyes. She ran to the nervous wizard and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she hugged him hard.

Then she kissed him. It was a soft kiss that slowly deepened as both of them put their love for each other into the kiss.

"I love you too." she said after the kiss. She then handed him his present, "I hope you like it."

Harry opened it and stared at it stunned; his mother wrote a book? No one ever mentioned it. Not that he should be surprised by now, few people talked about Lily, though he did make a mental note to ask the headmistress about it.

He did understand that Remus had felt it difficult to talk about both Lily and James, and Sirius had only ever talked about James. He just wished that someone had said, "Harry, your mother was so talented at Charms that she wrote a book on it."

He smiled at her brightly and caressed the cover of the book. Brown eyes met green and she knew without him having to say a word. Soon she was engrossed in a book on Ancient Runes, and he was devouring his mother's charm book. They sat together in an easy silence.

A knock on the door startled them but Harry called to them to come in.

"Hello, Professor." They greeted together. Minerva pushed back the grief that threatened to well up as her two favorite students reminded her of Albus. He wouldn't want her to be sad, but Merlin she missed her husband.

"Minister Fudge has passed a short-sighted policy that will cause you and many other 7th years problems."

"What?" The two of them asked together, worried.

"He declared that, due to the population loss in the war, all seventh years must get engaged by the start of the new year and be married by the end of the next year."

"What?" They exclaimed.

"But we'll be so young!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's not uncommon for witches and wizards to get married straight out of Hogwarts, Miss Granger; what is uncommon is for the minister to suggest it, although we have had a huge population loss."

"What about couples where one half of the couple will still be in Hogwarts next year, like Ginny and Neville and Ron and Luna?"

"As long as they get engaged this year and get married at the end of the year that both are Hogwarts graduatuats it will be allowed. I know that it's hard to be forced into marriage; I was among those fighting against it, but few would stand with me."

Harry was deep in thought as he listened to it. While the minister was an idiot and a jerk, he did understand the wizarding worlds fear of dying out. The population had been cut at least in half by the war and more than anything the wizarding population needed growth, lest it fall further into stagnation.

"What happens if we don't get married?"

"Then you will not be allowed to stay in the wizarding world. Miss Granger. Mr. Potter. Please think about it. Marriage isn't a fate worth than death and arranged marriages are common enough. If either of you has a hard time coming up with a partner, please see me and I'll see if I can help. Have a good evening, but try to be back by midnight." Said the headmistress, both Harry and Hermione couldn't help noticing just how tired she looked.

"Wait, Professor what about half muggle couples?" Hermione asked.

"They will unfortunatly be faced with some hard decisions. Since this law is mostly concerned with keeping the magical population high, it would not allow a witch or wizard to marry a muggle as the chances of a witch being born are not as high." the professor explained before leaving.

Alone in the library once more, the two stared at each other. Neither of them wanted to leave the wizarding world to go back to the muggle world, after all the trouble they had been through to save the wizarding world.

The headmistress's words kept repeating in Harry's head. Marriage was hardly a fate worse than death. He loved Hermione, she loved him; would marriage, and children be all that bad? Besides, they both were planning on teaching at Hogwarts after graduation. Harry had been approached about being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and after Professor Flitwick's death, Hermione had been asked to teach Charms.

Hermione was lost in her own thoughts about how marrying Harry wouldn't be so bad. It would be better than being forced to marry a complete stranger; she would be marrying her best friend.

"Yes I will." she replied.

Touching their wands together, they repeated their intent to marry and even named a date, Christmas Day of the next year. Thus their engagement would be registered with the ministry.

The next day in the Great Hall there was an explosion of noise as the 7th years read what was expected of them. Ron immediately proposed to Luna. A shaking Neville proposed to Ginny. Pansy Parkinson looked to where Draco would have been sitting and then stared forlornly at the Slytherin table where she was the only 7th year remaining.

Then the Daily Prophet arrived. The Great Hall exploded once more, as did many of the wizarding homes, as Rita Skeeter reported that the Boy Who Lived was engaged to Hermione Granger.

For once, Rita was correct when it came to the two of them.


	2. Getting Married? On Christmas?

Chapter two: Getting Married on Christmas? What Were We Thinking?

Hermione Granger, soon to be Potter, really wondered what her and Harry were thinking when they had decided to have their wedding on Christmas Day. She also wondered what they were thinking when they had agreed to take on teaching at Hogwarts, while planning said wedding.

Hermione was acting as Ravenclaw's Head of House, since there were no former Ravenclaws currently teaching and Harry was Gryfinndor's head of house, and they were both so busy that they barely ever saw each other, save for nodding at each other in the great hall before heading their seperate ways. Being the head of the house was a busy job, you were responsible for every student in that house and many needed councelling these days, since many were orphans. You had to oversee their grades and behavior, ensure every student that needed you could reach you. Between that and teaching it was a wonder they had time to breathe.

Despite her and Harry's protests, Molly and her mother, Jane, arranged for the wedding to be a massive and fancy affair. Harry could never resist Molly's pleading, especially since she'd lost Arthur, Bill, Charley, Percy and Fred during the war. She clung to her three remaining children and Harry with a desperation born of the fear of losing them all.

Hermione just wished the wedding wasn't so big. It seemed that Molly had invited anyone in the wizarding world with a pulse. With her 'Don't worry about a thing, dears, I'll take care of everything, you're both so busy', it seemed she'd overridden their every protest.

Hermione ran though her wedding checklist:

Dress: Check.

Flowers ordered: Check.

Food planned: Check. With that one, Molly had been overridden by Dobby the house elf, who'd taken over the menu for the wedding with zeal. Molly tried to argue, but Dobby insisted on being able to prepare the food himself.

Honeymoon: Check. It had been hard finding two subs to take over their subject for a week while they enjoyed a trip to a small, unplotted manor that the Potters owned in the tropics, but it was worth it.

Christmas present for Harry: No check. Darn, she knew she'd forgotten something. Her nerves shot; she began to cry.

Harry found her weeping at her desk, and ran to her, holding her tightly. "What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked, worry making it hard to get the words past a lump in his throat.

"Everything is wrong. Christmas is tomorrow and I forgot to get you a gift. Our wedding is tomorrow, Harry, and it feel like it's not our wedding but the rest of the world's wedding. I'm just so stressed and frazzled that it feels like our honeymoon is going to be recovering from all the stress of arranging everything."

Harry nodded. "The wedding is such work, isn't it? I forgot to get you a present as well, why don't we give ourselves a present tomorrow by spending the morning together before the world finds us to prepare us for our wedding?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Let's meet at the lake to watch the sunrise."

"Professor Granger! Susie is crying again!" One of her ravenclaw's called. Hermione gave Harry a look and then allowed herself to be pulled into the trials and tribulations of her first year students.

Harry walked out of her office, smiling. His grin fell as he remembered something that made him curse out loud. He ran to his office to call Ron through the floo.

"I forgot the ring!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron laughed at his friend's expression.

"Meet you in Diagon Alley then?" Ron asked, his eyes full of mirth.

Harry's body was practically rigid with stress as he made it to the apparition point. He met Ron at the Leaky Calderon, trying not to feel twitchy.

He wished Ron was not getting so much amusement out of his anxiety. He'd forgotten the ring, of all things, the most important part of the ceremony.

Going to Gringotts, Harry hurried to the Potter vault, relieved that he had been granted access at the age of 16. His eyes scanned the chamber, and his heart hit the floor. The ring wasn't there. He didn't remember removing the ring. Had someone stolen it? The only other person to have access to the vaults was Hermione.

He shared a drink at Ron, who was still laughing at his expense, before heading back to Hogwarts.

He tried to find Hermione as he struggled not to panic. He didn't have the ring, it wasn't in his Vault, Hermione was the only person he'd granted access to. Did she have the ring?

His stomach in knots, he tried to find Hermione. She wasn't in her office, nor was she anywhere else that he could find.

Frustrated, he went to his room and tried to sleep. Dobby woke him at quarter to five.

"Don't forget you have to meet Hermione, Mr. Harry Potter, sir." He said in his squeaky voice.

Harry got up and threw on some clothes, then headed to the lake. She was all ready there, sitting on a bench she'd conjured, staring at the sky as light slowly made its way into the night. He was struck by her beauty.

"Good morning." He greeted her. Once she'd greeted him back he added, "Did you grab the ring from my Gringott's vault?"

"No, Harry. Why do you ask?"

"It's not in the vault and I don't have it."

"Someone stole the ring from the Vault?" Her voice went shrill.

Their time together was ruined as both lost themselves to the stress of trying to figure a solution to the missing ring.

Despite frantic searching around their rooms, it remained lost. There wedding was in five hours, and their ring was missing.

Ron and Neville both showed up at the same time in Harry's room, to help him prepare for the wedding. Count down to the wedding: one hour.

After explaining what was wrong, Ron started to laugh.

"Don't you remember Harry you gave the ring to me months ago to keep it safe?"

Harry cursed loud and fluently enough to make a drunken sailor blush.

Harry felt his heart pound in his throat when he was told that it was time for him to make his way to the Great Hall.He stood where the teachers' table should be and tried not to tremble, tried to be the brave Gryfindor he was.

So many people stared at him. He tried not to focus on them either. The music started; the bridesmaid and maid of honor, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley were both beautiful in their dress robes but no where near as beautiful as the stunning vision in white Hermione made.

Her dress robes seemed to shimmer and her hair was in a beautiful up-do. She walked to him slowly, her body shaking with nerves. Her father, wearing an enchanted pendant that allowed him to see Hogwarts held her arm as they walked. People cried and cameras snapped photo's that she knew she'd see plastered all over the papers tommorow. Then she made it to Harry's side and her father placed her hand in Harry's.

Harry's heart pounded in his throat; he felt nervous and nauseous as he took her hand.

Professor Mcgonagall began to preside over the ceremony; it had been one of the few things that Harry and Hermione insisted on, even when the minister offered to preside over it.

Harry and Hermione were too nervous to really listen to the words as they did what they were told to do.

Then they were introduced to the crowd as Mr. and Mrs. Potter. The crowd roared and then left the hall long enough for the tables to reappear.

Hermione could barely eat and was secretly grateful that they had done their photo posing days ago. The last thing she wanted was the barrage of posing for those pictures; it had taken hours for them to finish and she worried that she'd be blinded for life because of the flash.

Molly prodded at them to mingle without giving them more than 20 minutes to eat. They shared the first dance after dinner and then were separated again and told once more to mingle. The toast and wedding cake followed.

It was at last time for them to leave, after receiving well wishes from everyone that attended.

Tired and exhausted, the pair floo'ed to Grimauld Place and collapsed on the couch.

Hermione stared at the beautiful emerald ring on her finger in wonder and then drifted off to sleep in Harry's arms.

Feeling tired himself, Harry carried her to bed, secretly rejoicing that he'd never ever have to get married again.


End file.
